


After Hours

by remvslvpin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Secret Relationship, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvslvpin/pseuds/remvslvpin
Summary: Hermione and Pansy couldn't help but notice that Harry and Draco where late to the eight year Christmas Party. Their excuse? The library. After hours. What exactly are they trying to hide?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> The sudden love for Harry Potter on TikTok got me back on my bullshit so I ended up finishing an old WIP. Not really sure how I feel about the ending, so that might change at one point, but for now, here you go! I hope you enjoy :P

Ever since the war, Hermione was very adamant in making amends with the Slytherins, much to the boys’ dismay. The two didn’t think she’d actually make them apologize to Malfoy, but their first day back at Hogwarts saw them sitting beside the confused blond and his friends. As if that wasn’t torture enough, Hermione forced them to spend time with Draco, Pansy and Blaise for months, but after a while, they had all become very fond of each other. Harry and Draco were more competitive than ever, but they always kept it friendly.  
Almost too friendly.

Like always, Pansy and Hermione had planned something new for the eighth years. On the last Saturday before Christmas break, the lot of them joined in the common room, decked out in mistletoe, stockings and food galore. The two girls knew their party was going to be a hit.  
“Where’s Potter?” Pansy asked, practically yelling to be heard over the music. “I thought you said he was coming.”  
“I thought he was, you haven’t seen him?” Hermione yelled back, stopping mid-dance.  
“No, I haven’t seen Draco either,”  
“Huh, I’ll go see if Ron knows anything,” Hermione said, pointing to the red-head behind her. She turned away from the dance floor, leaving Pansy behind. Ron greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek and a much too quiet hello. “Have you seen Harry?” she asked, refilling the cup in her hand. The house-elves supplied punch at the table of food, but Pansy insisted on spiking it with a little sweet wine and brandy.  
“He went to the library with Malfoy. He said he’d be back for the party.” Hermione smiled.  
“Okay, good,” she replied.  
“I’m going to play cards with Seamus,” he stated.  
“M’kay.”  
“Behave,” he joked before kissing her and walking away.  
“Never!” she shouted after him. Hermione returned to the dance floor. “They’re making out in the library again,” she informed Pansy.  
“Ron said that?” she laughed, her lips still around the rim of her cup.  
“No, but he said they went there together. The library is closed! Oblivious to everything that boy is,” she answered. She looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. He was sitting at a table with his dorm mates, a large familiar smile on his face and concentrated eyes. He’s always been good at party games.  
“Oh, stop making cow eyes!” Pansy demanded. “Let's dance.” Hermione sipped what was left of her drink and nodded before joining her friend.

The shelf teetered after Draco slammed Harry against it a little too aggressively. Several books toppled onto the ground, but it didn’t stop them. Their tongues twined together in a hungry kiss. Harry’s hands moved from Draco’s neck to his chest. He wanted to feel every inch of his body. The thought of doing so only made the room feel even hotter. Draco had a fistful of brown hair in his hand, fighting for dominance between them. Harry arched his back, pulling Draco closer to him. Draco let out a small moan, surprised by the sudden connection of their groins. He moved his free hand under Harry’s shirt, running his palm across the defined muscles on his stomach.  
They broke apart, both gasping for air. Harry immediately put his mouth to use, sucking on the sensitive skin just above Draco’s collarbone. It took everything he had not to bare his teeth. Rule one of clandestine hookups: never leave a hickey. But, Harry was Gryffindor, he tended to dive right into things. The rules didn't matter to him, not when the sound of Draco whimpering at the sensation was so gratifying.  
Draco reached for Harry’s belt, pulling it loose around the boy's waist. Before he could fiddle with the zipper, a nearby clock chimed, marking the hour. Both boys groaned in frustration.  
“Fuck,” Harry said, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. They paused for a moment, their bodies still. The only noise was the sound of both boys' heavy breathing.  
“Ten more minutes won’t hurt, we can be done by then, no?” Draco said with a mischievous smirk. His hands hadn’t moved. Harry looked down at the firm grip the blond had on his pants.  
“Why not,” he answered, returning the smile. Their lips met once again, their tongues returning to their familiar dance.

Ten minutes turned into fifteen, and fifteen turned into twenty. Draco just hoped that none of his friends had noticed their absence, though Harry assured him they would definitely be bombarded with questions once they returned.  
“They already know, I don't know why you always stress about it,” Harry laughed outside the door to the common room.  
“Oh, they don’t know a thing,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
“Pansy and Hermione seem to think otherwise,” Harry disagreed, still smirking. He started to flatten the blond boy's hair. It looked almost as unruly as his own. Draco continued to pout.  
“Well, I just hate when they ask us those stupid questions.” His bottom lip was almost sticking out. “It’s embarrassing, really.”  
“I’m embarrassing?” Harry asked, not too offended.  
“You know what I mean, I hate that look they have. They think they know something,”  
“They sort of do,” Harry pointed out. His hands fell to Draco’s shoulders. “And that shouldn't be that big of a deal. Don’t you ever get tired of hiding?” He was wearing a serious face.  
“I don't want to have this conversation right now,” Draco said, obviously over it. He shrugged Harry's arms off of his shoulders.  
“We don't have to,” he assured his partner, unmoved by his blatantly unkind tone. “Think about it though? I know I am.” He stared into his eyes before pulling him into a soft kiss. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut at the connection. It was a quick kiss. Harry pulled back, leaning off his tiptoes. He will always resent the few inches Draco had on him. He smiled, almost as if he forgot about whatever had upset him. Harry muttered the password and opened the door, holding it for Draco.  
“M’lady,” he joked.  
“Love to watch me walk away, don’t you Potter,” he returned.  
“Oh, you wish!”

Hermione and Pansy immediately noticed the pair enter. Pansy grabbed Hermione by the wrist, beginning to walk over to the boys. Hermione planted her feet.  
“Let them have this one?” she asked.  
“You don’t have to participate,” Pansy acknowledged, letting go of her friend's hand. She was smiling distinctly. A smirk saved for planning and executing a scheme. Hermione frowned at her, a pleading look in her eyes. Pansy shrugged as she turned away, her heels clicking on the floor with every step. Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding to join her anyway. At least she could try to keep her from going too far. Tonight was meant to help students unwind, not to out or humiliate them - not that Harry wasn’t already out.  
Harry informed his friends in their fifth year. He had asked Ron if he ever thought another boy was attractive, and when he answered with a simple “no,” all Harry could do was blink in confusion. It’s not that he didn't like girls, he still thought about kissing them, he just thought about kissing boys too. After many questions from both Ron and Hermione, Harry reluctantly told them about Cedric and his wandering thoughts. The boys in the hall that would sometimes catch his eye. But he still liked Cho. “Normal people don’t think like that, do they?” he asked sheepishly.  
Hermione reassured him it was perfectly normal to think like he did and introduced him to the term “bisexual.” Being queer was frowned upon in the wizarding world, but after the war, Harry didn’t seem to care all too much. He’s the fucking savior, how much could they hate him?  
The Daily Prophet had a field day.

“Hello girls,” Draco greeted, kissing them both on the cheek.  
“Draco,” Pansy replied. “Why do you look so sweaty?” she inquired. His poker face was quite convincing. He had years of practice given the circumstances he was under as a child.  
“What do you mean?” Pansy lifted her brows, tilting her head. She eyed him in a familiar way as if she knew something. Draco kept his unimpressed face. “I’m going to get a drink,” he said, turning to leave. Harry shoved his hands into his pocket. His poker face was never going to be as good as Draco’s. Hermione looked him in the eyes, opening her mouth to say something. Harry cut her off.  
“I don’t know what she’s talking about,” he shifted back and forth on his feet.  
“I wasn’t going to suggest otherwise,” she assured him with a stiff sigh. Pansy scoffed before walking in Draco’s direction.  
“Would you like to play truth or dare with us?” Hermione asked Harry.  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in a second.” Hermione turned to the group of students on the floor, pulling Pansy and Draco to a spot beside her.  
These parties have really helped her come out of her shell. They’ve become something Harry is very grateful for.  
He started the night with a few whiskey shots and a quick conversation with Ron. Harry somehow convinced him to move away from the cards table and play truth or dare with him. They sat and were quickly passed veritaserum. Harry watched for a few minutes before he was drowning in questions.  
This happened every time. As much as he and his peers liked to pretend otherwise, Harry was still a celebrity. Most people were casual when around Harry, but once they had a chance to ask the Boy Who Lived, saviour of the wizarding world something personal, they immediately took the opportunity.  
He hated the attention, but once in awhile, he’d let them have their fun. He was drinking so it was bearable.  
His first question startled him. “When was the last time you had sex?” He laughed unguarded, something usually saved for those he’s closed to. Whiskey truly is the best way to loosen up.  
“Today,” he choked out, still smiling.  
“Any good?” the raven-claw continued.  
“Obviously,” Harry assured them. Beside him, Draco took a long swig of mead, rolling his eyes fondly. “Erm, I guess it’s my turn?”

Questions came and went with a few hilariously uncomfortable dares. Way too many shots. Just the right amount of laughs.  
“Draco, truth or dare?” Pansy asked.  
“Truth,” he answered, still smiling from watching her complete her dare.  
“Were you actually in the library with Harry?”  
“Yes, I have no reason to lie to you, love,” he answered. He looked into Pansy’s eyes, suddenly feeling more sober. That goddamn smile would be the death of him, he swore. Scheming was all she did these days.  
“After hours?" she asked. "What exactly were you doing?” Luckily, the veritaserum didn’t _force_ him to answer her question, though he struggled to suppress the urge to blurt out the truth.  
“Not exactly your turn still, Pansy,” he smirked.  
“Why won’t you answer?” Dean asked in an exaggerated tone. “Are you scared to admit something?” He would laugh if he wasn't feeling defensive.   
“Don’t encourage her,” Draco deadpanned. Harry couldn’t stop laughing beside him. He definitely was not strengthening Draco’s case.  
“What do you know, Harry?” a Hufflepuff continued to question, finding the situation nothing but funny.  
“He knows absolutely nothing!”  
“Harry, truth or dare?” Seamus asked.  
“Erm-”  
“Harry you little shit I swear to Merlin himself if you say ‘truth-’” He was being serious, but his face was betraying him. It was quite an amusing situation, he had to admit. Seeing Harry laugh at what was unfolding made Draco feel more comfortable. Harry wasn't nervous, why should he be? Harry wasn't going to answer. Draco couldn’t really remember any moments like this before the war. Moments where he couldn’t help but laugh.  
He couldn't remember any moments like this before Harry.

“Truth!” he exclaimed, sitting upright and calming himself down. It took Draco by surprise. What surprised him more, however, was that he didn't stop laughing.

Draco was royally fucked, he knew that. But in those few seconds of waiting, he wasn’t sure he cared all that much. Not an ideal situation, but not the worst. Right?

“What were you doing in the library after hours?” Harry leaned onto Draco’s shoulder.  
“I was getting a blowjob,” he admitted. He surprised himself with the blunt answer. “Wow, veritaserum doesn’t leave much to the imagination, does it?”  
The room shared a look of shock, a few knowing smiles. The silence was broken by a Slytherin.  
“Wait, Draco, you’re gay?” Before he could answer, a girl replied for him.  
“For Harry Potter? Who wouldn’t be?”

That was officially too much.

He burst out in laughter, strong and loud. A feeling he was still getting used to bubbling in his chest.  
There were only a few whispers. He turned to Harry, who was still cackling along with a few others. He would be okay, he decided.  
“You’re a prick,” Draco said, a smile still etched on his face.  
“You fucking love it,” Harry responded. The rest of the group continued the game, but Harry and Draco never broke eye-contact. They were no longer the center of everyone's attention. Harry reached up to touch Draco’s hair. “Can I kiss you?” he asked shyly.  
“Of course,” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hoped you liked it! Take care of yourself, I love you! <33


End file.
